Problem: On Tuesday, Tiffany walked to a grocery store and, after browsing for 20 minutes, decided to buy a gallon of milk for $1.15. Tiffany handed the salesperson $2.45 for her purchase. How much change did Tiffany receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Tiffany received, we can subtract the price of the gallon of milk from the amount of money she paid. The amount Tiffany paid - the price of the gallon of milk = the amount of change Tiffany received. ${2}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Tiffany received $1.3 in change.